Solo di attendere
by Stracciatella
Summary: Lovino gets tired of always being alone, but Pirate!Antonio refuses to take him along. Now Lovino is determined to sneak in on the ship and pretend to be someone else, a random person. And he's not giving up the act until Antonio admits he's not useless.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys xD This is my first fanfiction in a veeery long time. I hope it's not that bad... ^^'

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Enjoy!

**Edit: I never realized I should use speech marks in this. I wanna thank Vindicated Soldiers for pointing it out xD In my country the dialogue is framed by dashes so I just wrote it like I'm used to, without really thinking about it. All fixed now! ^^**

* * *

><p>He was lying on the couch, sleeping soundly. He was tired, so he had the damn right to rest. Besides, it was siesta time right now. Work can wait.<p>

There's not much that could wake him up now, he wouldn't even bother if a thousand of people passed through the room. But there's this one exception. It only takes Antonio coming near to make him open his eyes immediately. He developed this weird reaction most likely because he was always skipping out on work and sleeping somewhere, careful not to let the man catch him slacking off.

And right now, he was pulled out of sleep not by four messy-clothed, loud men going outside while laughing, but by Antonio, who tried to sneak outquietly.

"Where are you going, bastard?" Lovino asked sleepily, sitting up.

Antonio jumped a little.

"Ah… ahaha" he laughed nervously, desperately trying to hide some big box he was carrying behind his back. "For a walk?"

"What the hell, you jerk. Now?" Lovino frowned. "What do you need thing fucking thing for?"

Antonio immediately released the box from his grip and it hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What thing? Hahaha…"

"What is wrong with you?" Lovino got up and looked briefly at the box, then at the men who came back, took some packages and left again, and then finally at Antonio. "You're going on the sea again, aren't you."

It didn't even sound like a question. Antonio swallowed loudly when he noticed Lovino was glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Y-yeah… I'm packing now, guys from my crew are helping me out." Antonio scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Lovi."

"You didn't even bother to fucking tell me, hm?" The other grunted under his breath. "Take me with you! Bastard."

" Eh?"

"I said, take me with you."

"No way, Lovi" This time it was Antonio's turn to frown. "It's too dangerous for you."

Lovino shot him a glare.

"What the fuck! What do you mean by that, idiot?"

"_Lo siento_, Lovi" Antonio said with a apologizing smile, before suddenly cheering up. "I had no idea you'd like to watch the sea. I promise I'll take you to the beach as soon as I get back!"

Lovino stared at his feet, pouting.

_…yeah, like I'd ever care about the fucking _**_sea_**_._

"Why not now?" he asked.

"Lovi…" Antonio averted his eyes, the happy look faltering a little on his face. "Not only is it dangerous for someone who's never been on a pirate ship before, but also… I'm the captain. I wouldn't have time to take care of you."

"T-take care… Fuck you, bastard. I don't need to be taken care of!"

"Really?" Antonio smiled. "You may not realize it, but… Lovi, listen. On the ship one must always obey his captain, and we both know you have some serious issues with listening to me. And one is assigned their share of work, and you always skip…"

"FINE!" Lovino snapped, his face burning from embarrassment. "Fine, I fucking get it already, you stupid jerk! Damn it, if I'm such a burden to you then go on, play a pirate all you want! I don't care anymore, and I wouldn't care even if you were never to return!"

After screaming on top of his lungs, he ran straight to his room and locked the door, leaning on them on his back. This was so humiliating… He always knew he was pretty much useless, but having heard it from the man he's always been relying on… It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

He sink to the floor, hugging his knees and hiding his face in them. Desperately holding tears back, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that nothing has changed from that time long ago, when he overheard Antonio talking about wanting to trade him for his brother. Back then he was not needed, and he's not needed now. Even after all these year he still hasn't proved himself being worthy.

A quiet sob escaped his mouth and he quickly clasped his hand over it. No way, he won't cry until that tomato bastard is still here. He'll have plenty of time to cry later. Antonio will probably be gone for another couple of months. That was not fair, leaving him behind all alone! Okay, maybe not exactly alone… with all those servants, but still…

He heard knocking. It shocked him as he didn't hear any footsteps, and he jumped a little, accidentally smacking his head at the door. He winced but still didn't respond.

"Lovi, can I come in?"

After some pause the doorknob twitched but the door didn't move.

_Serves you right, bastard, if you think I'd actually let you in… to see me like this._

"Lovi, please. What are you going on about?" Antonio tried to maintain that playful tone of his, as he leaned on the door. "It's not the first time I'm leaving. You know I have to."

Lovino stared back at the door, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

"This time… I'll be back really quick. A week… or maybe two, but that's absolute maximum."

Yeah right, Lovino thought, waiting for the rest of it to come.

"Well… ahahah… after that there's one more voyage, and it may take… a while, but Lovi…" Antonio sighed. "I'm soo gonna miss you! But it's not safe for you to go with me. I don't think I'd be able to protect you if we got in a fight with some English ships. You're still too young to take good care of yourself, so… please don't be mad at me? I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"…digging your own fucking grave" Lovino muttered under his nose, at the verge of bursting out. Too young to take care of himself? Why would he get hurt? He'd be perfectly fine and Antonio is just a stupid jerk who doesn't need him at all. That's why he doesn't care about leaving him behind, again. Why should he care? He's probably happy as hell right now. Finally, the burden will be lighten. That idiot. That stupid fucking bastard!

"There's still some packing left and we're setting sails tomorrow morning, so I'll better hurry… Wanna help?"

"Fuck you" was the only reply he got.

"Hahah, Lovi, you never change." Antonio smiled warmly, forgetting the other one couldn't see him. "Okay then, I'll make us some food later. See you then, _mi tomate_."

Then there were footsteps, and then complete silence.

Lovino sighted heavily, relaxing a bit. It's not that big of a deal… Antonio's just going away… like he always does. He should already be used to it, shouldn't he? Then why… does it hurt so much?

And how could that bastard even dare to… to think Lovino wouldn't be able to take care of himself… if Antonio was busy? Of course he would! And… and he's fucking going to prove it!

Now that's a good idea. _Solo di attendere, bastardo…_

* * *

><p>Lo siento – I'm sorry (Spanish)<p>

Mi tomate - my tomato (Spanish)

Solo di attendere, bastardo – Just you wait, bastard (Italian)

So, what do you think? I'm planning on the rest of it being written from Lovi's POV. And one more thing, I have never spoken Spanish or Italian in my life, so I use the google translator D: If you see any mistakes_, _please lend me some of your time to point them out ^^ I'd be very grateful! And English isnt my native either, so yeah...

This thing is kinda AUish, but at the same time it's kinda not.. I mean, they are not countries. I imagine Antonio being around 20 and Lovi 17. Impossibly young for this kind of story but whatever xD well, I'm sorry about all the confusion that's yet to come. I hope it's still readable...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if it's too long and too boring… school is killing me :(

I tried my best anyway, but yeah. I promise something's finally gonna start happening in the next chapter! I hope I don't disappoint anyone…

It's also my practice in English (I have my exams soon and I need to get better, otherwise I'm gonna fail D: ) so some parts may seem weird, but I just tried to make it look… proper, let's say. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>A letter. This bastard had the nerve to send me a fucking letter! It scared the shit out of me, I thought something bad had happened. Why would he write otherwise? It's been just five days since he left. Sometimes I don't hear from him for weeks. I'm even more mad at him right now than I was before. He's just so… oblivious. That bastard really thought I was angry because he didn't let me see the fucking sea.<p>

Let me voice my deep concern for the subject.

WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT SEA?

I hate it. Almost as much as I hate that grinning idiot. It's beyond my mind how stupid he can get sometimes. I can't imagine him as the captain of anything, really. And I'm still surprised his stupid ship of stupidity hasn't sink yet.

I think I need to burn down this letter, so I'll finally stop re-reading it. I just can't help myself but look.

_¡Hola, mi Lovinito!_

_I'm going back already, as I promised! All the preparations for the next voyage are done so now we just have to wait till our newest crew member appears. Please welcome him if I'm not home in time! He's said to know something I've been wanting to learn for quite some time, so he might be of great help. _

_And, Lovi, I'm really sorry! It's not that I didn't want to show you the sea. I'm just worried you could get hurt here somewhere! There are many sharp or pointy things here, you've gotta be careful! But I prooomise you I'll take you for a swim next time I'm home. Or the time after the next time, because the next time will be in a few days and I might have too little time for that… Don't be mad, Lovi. _¡_Realmente te__extra__ñ__o!_

_From your fantastic boss!_

_Love,_

_AFC_

Fucking idiot. He's not my boss. And what's with all those exclamation points?

If someone really comes here before the bastard returns I'm just gonna ignore him. I'll pretend no one is home and maybe he'll leave. He'll either leave or sleep in the garden. Both sound good to me.

Wow, if not my great idea I'd be seriously mad right now. But I'll prove him just how fucking wrong he is about me! I'm almost done with my preparations, too. It's been a little hard to gather all those things without anyone recognizing me. Neighbors can be fucking annoying and I don't want the bastard to know anything. The whole plan would be damned.

I have almost everything I need now. Some weird-looking clothes were the most important. If I want to pass as a pirate, I gotta look like a freak, I assume. And I still have to figure out how to get on the board without him noticing. The moment he sets foot on the board, they set sails, but I can't leave the house before him, otherwise he might get suspicious. Aargh, damn it! Guess I'll just have to improvise…

I feel like a complete idiot it those clothes. I had to try them on to see if anything needs to be sewed and now I regret ever trading for this shit. The shirt is kinda ripped in so many places and the pants look as if they were worn by someone five times my size. And fuck, they reek of alcohol. Maybe I'll be able to steal something better from some looser later, already on the ship. But I like the hat. I have to wear it since my curl is like my trademark and I need to hide it, too, but it looks cool so I don't mind.

I pulled the shirt over my head and my eyes caught the letter again. Shit. This fucking thing needs to be exterminated. Right now.

I changed clothes in what I think was a record time and rushed down the stairs to get some candles. I hate this weird feeling I get every time I read the stupid letter, so burning it will be a perfect way to get my revenge.

Candles… candles… where the hell does this jerk keep candles? It's like he changes the place every single time I use them.

"Señor Vargas? Can I help you?"

I did not shriek! It didn't surprised me at all, I knew the servant was in the kitchen all along.

Shut up.

"I need a candle" I said and almost immediately regretted it. Forgot how annoyingly nosy she is.

"A candle? What do you need _una vela_ for, señor Vargas?"

"None of your fucking business, Manuela. Can you give me that shitty candle or not?"

She smiled as she turned around and made her way to the counters. She resembles that fucked up bastard a lot, always smiling and ignoring what I have to say. Not that I have to say anything to her. She's staying over with her older brother whenever Antonio's away. He calls them servants, but I'm starting to get the feeling they are really supposed to be babysitters. As if that fucking bastard couldn't humiliate me even more.

"Is this one _adecuada_?" the girl asked showing me a thick white candle. "¿_O este otro?_" she held up another one, identical to the previous. "Or this one?" Seriously, is she going to fucking tell me to choose between a thousand of candles that look EXACTLY THE SAME? And I hate it when she suddenly switches to Spanish. My mind has a hard time following.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, took a candle the closest to me and went upstairs.

"Lovino?" it was Jose, Manuela's brother. I don't really like him, but he's reliable and will do well enough as a… let's say, my partner in crime. But I'm surprised I even saw him. He usually doesn't come out of his room, unless he absolutely needs to. He's probably on his way to the garden. About fucking time, you lazy shit of a gardener.

"Need to talk with you" I walked into my room, waiting for him to enter, and then locked the door. "You can keep a secret, right?" He nodded, a little surprised, and watched me as I lit the candle. "I'll be gone for some time and I want you to cover for me." He raised his eyebrows, looking utterly stupid. Actually, he looks stupid most of the time so maybe there wasn't that much of a difference right now. "So? Can you do it?"

"O-of course!"

"Just do anything to make your sister think I'm here" Manuela is a pain in the ass, really. There were times when she practically lived here and I refused to see her for more than a month, so she had to leave my food under my door and such, but even then she would always write that jerk a letter, like every other week, to let him know I didn't… I don't know, burn myself down with those candles (I admit I might be using them a lot. Not a single letter from him has survived yet). I managed to snatch away one of those letters of hers. It was almost unreadable, I wouldn't be surprised if no one ever taught her how to write. The words were crooked and painful to look at, but I managed to read "Lovino está bien " and there was also a lot of ugly as hell "cute" drawings. God, I thought I was going to die. Yuck.

So anyway, she's like a fucking spy or something. If I suddenly vanished, Antonio definitely would know about it, because Manuela's just annoying like that. I'm gonna need Jose to get rid of the food she'll be making for me and basically just pretend I'm here and don't want to see her. I would reward myself with a tomato for that genius idea, but Manuela ate all of them. Sometimes I really hate that girl.

* * *

><p>A few days passed. Antonio should be home any minute now, and this new pirate of his or something will probably show up soon, too. I've got everything packed already, hidden safely under my bed, and I have even written down some hints for Jose, how to not mess up my life, but I forgot he couldn't read. That jerk, he probably can't do it on purpose.<p>

I heard some noise coming from downstairs, then some loud thuds and a familiar laughter. So that's it, he's back. How the hell am I supposed to keep a straight face when I see him? Ah whatever, I just won't see him at all. I've just remembered I'm mad at him.

"Lovi?" came a happy voice from the other side of the door. Fuck, how did he got here so fast? I didn't have time to lock the door. "I'm coming in, Lovi~"

I just scowled and turned my back at him to show him how angry I was with him. That was a big mistake, as he hugged me from behind and started twirling around like some kind of a fucked up idiot that he indeed was. After some kicking he finally let me go, so I kicked him once again and jumped away. I didn't want him to have any funny ideas, like getting his revenge by tickling me to death.

"Aww, Lovi~ Did you miss me?"

"No. Go away."

He frowned at me, but I could care less.

"Hey, why is there a half-burned candle on your table?" he took it in his hands to get a better look. "Again?"

"The fucking squirrel brought it, bastard" I mumbled under my breath. My cheeks suddenly felt hotter, I'm not sure why. He laughed and put the candle back, when we heard loud knocking. The look of excitement on his face grew bigger as he rushed downstairs to open the door and left me alone in this fucking room before I got the chance to say I might have actually maybe kind of missed him too. A little.

* * *

><p>What the fucking hell did I do in my previous life to deserve this? Ludwig. Ludwig, of all damned people on this planet! Antonio was happy like a stupid idiot when he saw him. And now I have to eat with him at the same table and force myself not to stab him in the eyes with my fork. Turns out he's the one that Antonio mentioned in the letter. I can't believe he seriously thought I'd let this guy into my house on my own free will.<p>

Hm, potato bastard looks even less a pirate than I do. He's so… plain and boring. And stupid. He said Feliciano will be staying over at his friend's K… kkkik… K-something's place for some time. Does he even realize this "some time" is a matter of a few months? I'm seriously gonna kill him someday. What a beautiful day it will be!

I'm actually a little glad he finally got the fuck away from my brother, but, on the other hand, Feli seems addicted to him. It's the only reason why I let the potato bastard take care of him. And now what? That pasta loving idiot is probably crying his heart out right now. I feel obliged to avenge him.

"Lovi, put down this fork. You could hurt someone with it."

Fuck my luck. Why did he have to notice?

* * *

><p>"Loooooooovi~ Please, come out! Quiero decir adiós!" He was banging at my door again, but I couldn't let him in even if I wanted. I was already fully dressed in my new… err, newly obtained outfit. Judging by the smell, it's definitely not new in any way. Anyway, he's absolutely forbidden to see me in this yet. What does he even care? A week ago that bastard definitely wasn't so concerned about me. I still just can't believe he had the guts to say I can't take care of myself. Oh sure, I won't be able to stay alive on the ship without his fucking help!<p>

We'll see, you jerk.

"Looovi? Are you alright? Why are you laughing?"

Shit.

"Go away!"

"You really don't wanna see me, do you…? I didn't know you were this angry." I'm not gonna fall for your emotional crap, pffft. "We won't see each other for a long time again. You sure?" These clothes definitely weren't the only reason why I didn't open the door yet so shut up. There was a long silence before he finally gave up. "_Hasta luego_, Lovi. Stay safe!"

Why do I feel like a jerk? Damn it, what the fuck is wrong with me? He got what he deserved, that bastard. I shouldn't feel guilty.

And I definitely won't, because I'm gonna prove him just how great I am. But I need to hurry now.

I don't know if Antonio went out already, so it'll be safer to go out through the window. I can't risk bumping into him in the hall after all. I looked outside. Good, it's not that high anyway. I threw my bag out aiming at some bushes so it won't make too much noise, and then tried to carefully lean myself down from the window. It's just one floor above ground, only a complete idiot wouldn't be able to land smoothly.

* * *

><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck! My leg is fucking killing me. I'm absolutely positive it's broken, but I'm being a mature man who can take care of himself, so instead of whining like a little girl I borrowed someone's carriage. Okay, I stole it. And fine, maybe it's not broken, but still hurt like hell at the beginning and I don't want to risk that the pain comes back, so I'm not gonna walk all this distance. Besides, it saves me a lot of time. That bastard probably hasn't even left the house yet, and even if he did I'm still at advantage.<p>

I'm pretty sure I'll be able to recognize the right ship, but there's one problem I haven't managed to solve yet. How the hell am I supposed to get there? Even if he was a lousy and lame pirate - well he probably is - he would still have a crew, as a captain. I don't think they would let me in so easily. Hmm… maybe I should bribe them?

Ah, there it is! _Tomate Aventura_…

WHAT KIND OF A SHITTY NAME FOR A SHIP IS THAT?

I'm having second thoughts now. I'd die of embarrassment if anyone I knew saw me in this stupid thing.

But… I would have never… ever, thought his ship would be this big. And so cool. Apart from this incredibly stupid name, it's actually pretty impressive. If that bastard didn't talk so much about, I'm not sure if I would be able to tell which one is it. It seems so… _not Antonio_. I mean, he's a stupid idiot. And this thing right there looks as if it belonged to a real pirate captain. There must be around a hundred or more people on it. Hey, no one will notice if I secretly join, right? I hope, anyway.

I'm still far away from the docks. I have time to think of how I'll get on the board, as Tomate Aventura is anchored quite some distance away from the fucking shore. How do _they_ get there? Swimming session? Why is everything so complicated?

… wait, why are there so many people there? On boats?

Ah of course they are on boats. Am I an idiot or what.

Or what.

Need to hurry, I have to get into one of those. My carriage rushed through the city towards the harbor, faster and faster. I have no fucking idea why these stupid people insist of walking directly under my wheels. I was somehow able to avoid smashing them every time, but is staying on the fucking pavement really too much to ask? Even if I'm the one who's not on the road… Nevermind.

Soon I was in the harbor. I jumped out of the carriage and ran as fast as I could towards the place where I saw the crowd. My leg didn't hurt anymore so I got there in no time. I hoped there still would be some people waiting for next boats or something, but I had no such luck. I kept looking around, still I saw no one who could pass for a pirate. Fucking great, how the hell am I supposed to get on the ship now?

"_Bonjour_, little one, are you lost?" I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and an arm around my waist. What. The. Fucking. Hell. "Ah, you're a boy!" That hand was on my chest now. Dear God, that's so fucking gross! Why am I being molested by some blond creep, dressed as if he was the main attraction in a parade? I shoved him off somehow, right after jabbing him with my elbow. He didn't even seem to notice. "I don't mind anyway, you're so cute!" He completely ignored the waves of hatred I was sending him and tried to hug me again. "You are lost, aren't you, _mon cheri _?"

"Fuck you" I shrieked in a very manly way and backed away.

"Oi, my not-as-awesome-as-me-but-still-awesome-friend, are you hitting on someone again?" another weirdo appeared. I'd use this opportunity to run away, but this guy may be quite useful. He's got a funny coat and some frills around his neck, but I guess that's his interpretation of a pirate's outfit. Some kind of freaking half clown, half king… wow, I wouldn't put this things on even if someone threatened to rape me. But anyway, he did resemble a pirate…

"I thought you were on the board" the pervert said with surprise in his voice.

"Nah, I sneaked out, cuz I'm awesome. That new guy took my guard."

"Stop using my cute Mattieu and do your own work!"

"He's not yours. You're so unawesome."

Being so fucking annoying should be forbidden. I really feel like smacking both of them hard in the head, but I'm a little worried that the perverted one could think of it as a flirt. I don't want his hands on me ever ag- wait did he just say "on the board?"

"Eh?" They both looked up at me and then grinned widely. "Oui, we-"

"We're the awesomest sailors on the whole ocean!"

"We're not sailors, _mon ami._"

"Yeah, whatever."

Please, shut the fuck up already…

"Are you maybe from that ship over there?" I pointed to Tomate Aventura.

"Hey, that's one awesome hat!" Oh God, please kill him. He deserves it. He deserves it even more now - he has just patted my head! I fought the urge to bit him. "…don't look at me like that, that's unawesome."

"Why?" the pervert asked ignoring his friend. "Wanna join? Hohohoho~"

"Maybeee…" I muttered carefully. Suddenly there were sparkles in his eyes and just the sight made me nervous and a little uneasy. If I didn't have to get on that ship no matter what, I'd run away while I still could.

"I'm sure we could find some place for a cutie like you!" he said, offering me a hand. For a short moment, I even considered taking it with a fake innocent smile, but… uh yuck, gross. I think I'd rather vomit. His hand moved to touch my cheek. "My Mattieu could use a friend!"

'Don't touch me, you fucking son of a bi-!"

"Kesese~ I like this guy" the other fucked up weirdo laughed like a creep and put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner. I kicked him. "Tonio won't have any problem with just one more person on board, I'm sure. Whaddya say?"

Now I could be sure they are from Antonio's crew, but why the hell would he stay with someone so annoyingly annoying…? And that weirdo called him 'Tonio' so that means they're friends? THEY? Eh, I don't even wanna know… These few months are gonna be a fucking torture.

"Err… uh, sure?" I tried to look happy, but failed miserably. Maybe I should just admit that the bastard was right, and go back home. You probably can't become a pirate in just a week, as I tried. It's a style of life, isn't it. Damn it all to hell, I'm just as useless as he said! And nothing has even happened yet. I should write a book entitled "How to be pathetic." It would be a best-fucking-seller, I bet.

"Awesome. Kesesesesse" I was suddenly being dragged somewhere and then thrown into a boat. Read the fucking mood, you jerks!

"_Quel est votre nom?_ " the perverted one asked and handed me an oar. I didn't bother to ask him to translate and just started rowing, but he understood quite quickly. "What's your name, sweetie?"

…fuck, why didn't I think of it earlier? I can't tell them my real name.

"Come on, it may not be as awesome as mine, but it can't be so bad that you have to be embarrassed about it. I'm Gilbert" the creep said, grinning.

"R-Romano" it's the first thing that came to my head. Ah damn it… I should have said something like… umm… Temistocles or Ildefonso. Fuck, what? …on second thoughts, Romano's not that terrible.

"Okay, I take that back. You do have a reason to be embarrassed" Gilbert laughed again in his "awesomely" annoying way and I almost kicked him out of the boat. Then the pervert started laughing and I just chose to ignore them both. I don't have luck today though as they refused to shut up.

"And my name is Francis, _mon cheri_!" the fucking pervert whispered staring me straight in the eyes, and kissed my hand.

I may need to burn it down later.

Or chop it off.

* * *

><p>Finally on the board. If I knew earlier how troublesome and terrifying it would be to get here, I'd probably gave up ages ago. So I guess it's good I didn't, since then I wouldn't be here and that stupid bastard would have won already. I'm all motivated again. I made it this far! Now it's only a matter of time before I get to show him how aweso- oh please, no! This fucking word made its way to my brain… I'm contaminated now. I feel dirty.<p>

…as I was saying, I'll show him how cool and great I am.

I haven't seen him here yet. Right now they are preparing for proceeding to sea, because 'everything has to be ready when the captain gets here.' It's amazing how stupid he is to leave the ship here, let his men leave it too and go have fun in the city, and then expect them to show up before the said time. If he told me something like that, I'd definitely ignore his words and just go somewhere fun, leaving finding me to him. It's not like he'd punish me anyway, so why bother?

But I wonder what's taking him so long. The preparations are almost done… but there's too little people. I mean, I thought I saw the whole crowd and now… On the other hand, it's not that I dislike having so much space.

I asked the nearest person about that, some blond guy with a weird curl on his head.

"Y-you're talking to me?" was his response. Oh my fucking God, why does it always have to happen to me? Isn't there a single normal person on this ship? …uh, what do I even expect from something called _Tomate Aventura _? "People usually ignore me… What w-was it that you asked about?"

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Ah" he smiled. "Everyone's already here. There's really a lot of people, but the ship is pretty spacious. I haven't seen you before, are you-"

I turned the volume of his voice down in my head when I heard some ruckus behind us. Suddenly I felt nervous again, and dizzy, and… scared. There were cheers and laughter, and steps. Ahahah… why would I feel so out of it just because I heard someone walking?

"Are you okay?" the guy asked with a worried expression. "You're shaking!"

Am not! What the hell.

"Ahoy there, captain! Preparations almost done" someone shouted eagerly. I froze for a second. _Captain._ So he's here somewhere already. Not good, not fucking good. Terrible even. I can't look around now or anything. What if he recognizes me? Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was sure the hat will be enough but maybe not… most likely not, shit what was I thinking? I'll probably need to cut my hair. Or dye it…

But the guy I was talking with before, turned around and smiled warmly, and the most important - he was looking somewhere distant. Okay, so maybe it won't hurt to peek over my shoulder…

And the bastard was right next to me.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, mi Lovinito! <em>- hi, my Lovinito (I heard that by adding and 'ito' to a name you turn it into a pet name… not sure if it's true though D: ) (Spanish)

_¡Realmente te__extra__ñ__o! _- I really miss you (Spanish)

¿_O este otro? _ - or this one? (Spanish)

_Lovino está bien_ - Lovino is fine (Spanish)

_Quiero decir adios_ - I wanna say goodbye (Spanish)

_Hasta luego _- see you later (Spanish)

_Tomate Aventura _- Tomato Adventures lololololol xD (Spanish)

_Quel est votre nom? _- what's your name? (French)

Once again, I relied on Google Translator completely as I don't know, don't speak and don't even learn Spanish (sadly). And I don't know French either by the way. Feel free to correct me ^^

If you read it all up to this point and still didn't give up, I'm very happy :)


End file.
